Lost and Found: Brothers
by Neph Champion
Summary: Lily and James had a contingency plan to get their sons out of harms way, to protect them from Tom Riddle. They were going to send Ranma, their eldest, Duo, the middle child and Harry, the youngest to Nodaka, Lily's favorite cousin, but Duo got lest in tr
1. RR Rota

Lost and Found: Brothers Rota

Summary: Lily and James had a contingency plan to get their sons out of harms  
way, to protect them from Tom Riddle. They were going to send Ranma, their  
eldest, Duo, the middle child and Harry, the youngest to Nodaka, Lily's  
favorite cousin, but Duo got lest in transit and Harry ended up with Petunia

Neph

alaison

Orpheus

Reliena

This is the rota for a new RR just started!

~Neph


	2. Peologue

Lost and Found: Brothers Prologue

00000

Lily sat next to James in front of the phone they hade just had installed. "James, I have an idea for protecting the boys. One that has to do with my favorite cousin."

James looked surprised. "Crazy Nodaka?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, it also involves our will."

"We already have a list they are to go to Lily."

Lily hugged her husband. "I know, I am only asking that we add No-chan."

"No problem." They didn't notice they're three-year-old, Ranma listening in.

He had wanted a hug from Mama but now, it might be better to leave them alone and go back to watch his younger brothers Dou and Harry. He toddled back into their Play room and saw Duo trying to stand up. "Mama, Popa!"

Lily and James came running into the room and grinned when they noticed Duo. "You can do it Duo." Lily encouraged him.

James clapped when Duo stood up. Duo turned his blue-violet eyes on his father and smiled.

Lily picked him up. "You're such a good boy Duo!"

"Mama…" Duo hugged his mother tightly. He loved their family.

Lily smiled sadly, knowing that this might be the last time she would see her boys.

Several days later Lily and James met Nodaka at the airport. "No-chan!"

"Hello Lily, it's nice to see you again." Nodaka smiled. "You have a plan of some kind?"

Lily nodded, she seemed sad as she handed her eldest son to her favorite cousin. "Please take care of Ranma for a while Nodaka. We will be sending our other boys, Harry and Duo soon."

Nodaka nodded solemnly. "I promise on my honor to take care of your sons Lily."

"Thank you."

Nodaka turned around and got back onto the plan. "Don't worry Ranma-kun, your little brothers will be joining us soon.

00000

Duo hugged his Mama tightly, trying not to cry as she pulled away. He tried to be happy, because he was going to see Ran soon, but he knew something was wrong, he might never get there.

At the flight desk, a mistake was made and Duo got onto the wrong flight.

00000

October 31, 1981, the day before Nodaka was to come pick up Harry was a disaster. HE had found them and they knew who was responsible. "Lily, take Harry and run! We don't have any time left!" James hollered into the living room as he ran to cut off their attacker in the front hall.

Lily ran up the stairs to where Harry was sitting in his crib, all but a day's clothing had already been shipped to Nodaka in Japan. Her youngest son blinked up at her in confusion when she barricaded the door.

He didn't know that this would be the worst night of his life.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Well, here they are! Now, I personally think we should keep down the abuse that the Dursley's will bestow upon Harry, 'cause I think our reader's will be a little tired of it, hmmm? I'm not saying banish it altogether, but let's be realistic, please?_**

Lost and found Chapter 1

"_Harry promise me that whatever happens you are going to Gringotts this summer, there are things you need to know but I can't tell you._" Sirius words echoed in Harry's head since the fiasco at the ministry. It was not easy to think about Sirius since he lost him but a promise is a promise and he would not back down. That is why he was now sitting in a manager's office at said bank and was looking into space not believing what he heard.

"Your godfather asked me to tell you about your family since he was under oath not too tell. It seems that somebody did not want you t know that you have two brothers. Older brothers. Ranma Potter is seventeen and a half years old, your parents sent him to your mothers cousin Nodoka Saotome you all were planned to end with her but you were attacked the day before you were to be sent, your other brother Duo Potter is sixteen and a half and he too was sent to live with Mrs. Saotome but it seems he got lost and never arrived there. We looked of course for him but his signal is not strong enough for a non family member to locate. Mr. Black organized for you to go to Japan this summer to meet your older brother and then you can together try and find your brother Duo."

Harry could only nod dumbly at all that. He had brothers, a family to call his own. He smiled, he couldn't wait until he meet them.

"What?" yelled a black haired teenager looking in wonder at his adopted mother.

"It seems that nobody told your youngest brother Harry that he is not an only child until now. Your manager told him and organized a flight for him, he should be here tomorrow and then it's going to be easy to find Duo with the right magic."

"We searched for years and now I finally can take care of my brothers. Where was Harry until now, shouldn't he have come to your care after our parents died?"

"Yes, but it seems that Dumbledore sealed your parents wills. You can have it read as soon as you are eighteen. Your brother he was sent to your aunt Petunia and I can only guess how he was treated, she never liked your mother or all of you."

"Well we will see, as long as he is alright now we can overcome everything."

"You want what?" asked an irritated Duo the lady behind the ornate desk.

"We want you to take part of the Family Reconstruction Act, it would set a example to the people."

"We don't have any family." Said Trowa

"Are you sure about that?" asked Lady Une while looking at Duo, who was a little pale.

"I am not sure I have these dreams of two other boys, but that doesn't mean they are alive." Said Duo in a small voice not looking at his lover, not sure what his reaction would be.

"Will you take the chance and not take part with FRA, what if they are alive this way you can find them."

Duo only nodded while he gave Sally his arm to take blood from him, whit hope that he somewhere does have some family. He knew that the pilots were always there for him but it still felt as if he was missing something.

_Tbc…_

Alaison


	4. Chapter 2

Lost and Found Chapter 2

Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves and not collapse into a hysterically laughing mess. He had family…family that could possibly care…He forced his mind on track. "Alright, so what does this mean for me? Outside the obvious, of course," he added.

"Well, until we hear otherwise from them, at this moment you are the Potter heir apparent. Should the other two decline Headship, you will then become the Potter heir, and then Lord on your 17th birthday," the goblin started, shuffling his notes. "Before I can go into that, I need to ask if you were aware that one Sirius Orion Black had a will?" He glanced up at the young wizardling to see him shake his head to indicate that he hadn't been. "I thought not; Lord Black, to summarize everything, left you most of the Black assets, including money and lands scattered across the globe. Along with that, he named you his heir by magic and blood, so at his death, you were automatically given the title Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, in effect emancipating you."

Here, the goblin hesitated, not knowing how to bring the next subject up to the stunned wizardling (or technically wizard, since he _was _emancipated) and just decided to be blunt. "Are you aware that there are several blocks on your magic?"

"_**What?!?!?!?**_" Harry screamed, the room around them shaking as his magic blared out at its wielder's anger.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about," the goblin rushed to reassure him and breathed a sigh of relief when the magic receded slightly. "From what we can determine, almost every single block looks to be about ready to evaporate, and most likely will when you hit your majority. A few are the standard block most parent's put on a child to keep down on the accidental magic a baby and child is bound to do, although they usually only put one on. So, congratulations, you are one powerful wizard," he stated with a sardonic twist of his mouth. "Now, there's another one on you that is at least four, maybe five years old, that isn't so much designed to block as it is to transfer your magic to another being." For some reason, an image of a phantasmal version of Voldemort flashed through his mind as it streamed through him. He could remember a searing pain and an uncomfortable tugging sensation that he now could recognize as a pull on his magic. "The last one our scans can detect is one that's almost sixteen years old, and serves to further suppress the will and independence of the one who it is cast upon."

As these thoughts flew through his mind, and the thought that this shit only happens to him, he wondered aloud, "How _do_ you know that I have blocks and whatnot on my magic?"

"Gringott's wards inform all relevant goblin's the status of their charge's status and well-fare. How do you think we manage to keep up-to-date with everything?" The goblin couldn't help asking rhetorically. He moved on before the teenager could answer, "Now, back to Lord Black's will; he asked that we goblin's give you several books directly so that, as he put it, 'no two-faced, son-of-a-gutter-whore will interfere where his crooked nose doesn't belong'. Here you go." He reached under his desk and pulled out several books and placed them in front of the new Lord Black.

With shaking hands, Harry picked up the book on top and nearly burst out laughing when he read the title: 'Ways to Keep Greasy-Git's and Meddlesome-Old-Men Out of Your Mind While Staying (Slightly) Sane' by Sirius Black. It even had, a rather well-done he might add, rendition of Snape and Dumbledore running into a semi-transparent wall in a roulette. Chuckling, he put it to the side for now and picked the next one up and snorted in amusement: 'Release Your Inner Party Animal' by Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, Marauder's Extraordinaire. He glanced at the other books, but didn't see any titles or anything like that, so guessed that they'd be journal's or something similar.

He glanced at the goblin who was barely keeping himself still, and nodded to himself as he realized that he was most likely wasting the goblin's time, and as the saying goes, time is money. "Is there anything else you need from me?" He asked, and stood and gathered his books when the goblin just handed him a few sheets of parchment and informed him that they contained all relevant information on his assets and estates and that it was charmed to only allow him or those he allowed to view them. He inclined his head a little, not enough to show subservience, but just enough to show respect. "May your enemy's blood turn cold at the mere mention of your name," he intoned.

The goblin's eyebrow (or at least, he thought it was an eyebrow) raised fractionally (which translated for extreme shock with them) and replied, "May your foes fall to the wayside as you come across them."

* * *

Duo Maxwell, prankster extraordinaire and resident Shinigami, was pacing back and forth in front of the rest of the Gundam Five (as they'd been_ so_ brilliantly named), pointedly ignoring their amusement and every now and then glaring at the door to the med-labs that he was no longer allowed into (it was not his fault that things tended to go boom around him, so he had no idea why they would ban him from the area, honest!) and was snarling under his breath.

Quatre Raberba Winner sighed, a half-grin forming on his face. "Duo, calm down and just sit, already. What you're doing won't make the results appear any faster."

"But-but, Q-bean!" He whined, pouting at the blond Arabian. "I may have family! How can I not be nervous?!"

Heero Yuy snorted at his partner and grabbed his long braid and gently tugged him into his lap. "Be quiet and wait. When it comes, it comes."

Of course, in the way fate works, just as they'd gotten him calm, Sally Po walked into the room, causing Duo to hurriedly jump to his feet and not noticed Heero's barely there wince as he forced all his weight onto his feet.

Sally contained a snort of amusement as she looked at Duo, who appeared to be waiting with baited breath on her announcement. It was like looking at a potential father waiting for the news. "Congratulations, Duo," she started, smiling softly. "You have family." With that, she started counting down.

One…

Two…

Thre-before she could finish, Duo's eye's rolled up into his head and he fainted, causing her to sigh. "Definitely like a new-found father," she muttered, slightly disappointed that her count was off.

* * *

_Okay, here's chapter three!_

_Just so everyone knows, I personally have no idea if Quatre is Arabian or not, so don't get on my case about it. _

_Orpheus Thanatos Messiah_


	5. Chapter 3

Lost and Found – 3

I don't own anything.

1234567890

"Urgh." Duo sat up, holding his head. He glanced around at the other Pilots and Sally watching him, "I passed out, didn't I?"

"You _fainted_." Sally stressed.

"So sue me." Duo snorted, "I just found out that I have family. So where are they?… _What_ are they?"

"Well," Sally smiled, "From the database, we found one first degree relative and one second degree relative. A brother and an aunt respectively."

"Just one?" Duo frowned, "I always dream of two."

"Just one." Sally nodded sadly, "An older brother. He's been calling himself Ranma Saotome, he lives in Tokyo, Nerima district. Along with Nodoko Saotome, who has been claiming to be his mother."

"Then the other…" Duo tailed off.

"We don't know." Sally reminded, "We haven't got everyone registered yet… He could still be out there."

"What do you remember?" Quatre asked softly, touching the braided boy. He could sense the loss and despair.

"Not a lot," Duo shrugged, "Just vague impressions. Even when I dream of them, I don't really remember a lot. I remember red hair. Green eyes. Black hair… A big black dog… Lilies. Being loved. Then it all went away."

"You don't even know what happened?" Wufei stared.

"Next real memory is L2. I don't know what happened. But maybe Ranma does." Duo stated.

"He's only a year older." Sally declared, "I doubt he'll remember anything."

"I still have to try." Duo replied, "I may have found one, but I _always_ dream of two. I have to know… Or at least _try_ to find out."

123456789

Ranma was pacing in his mother's lounge. He still had several hours to go, before Harry's flight would arrive. He was impatient and desperate. After over fifteen years he would _finally_ get to seen his brothers again. Harry would lead him to Duo. And then they would be complete. He knew that it had _always_ been his duty to protect the other two.

"The duty of a big brother is to look after the little ones that come after him." Ranma recited to himself. He knew he had been taught that line when he was little. He wasn't sure but he _thought_ that it was his dad who had taught him that. It was part of the reason he had thrown himself heart and soul into his Martial Arts training. If he was strong enough… Skilled enough… Then he would be able to protect his brothers when he found them.

And to his mind it had always been _when_ not if.

In only a few hours he would have half of what he had sought to obtain over the long years… And Harry would bring the method to find Duo. His brothers were so close he could almost _touch_ them.

He had to calm himself. He sat down on the floor and began to meditate, loosing himself in the swirls of Chi around him.

The swirls became more chaotic and vibrant.

The doorbell rang disrupting him. He jerked back to the real world.

Frowning slightly he glanced at the clock. Still two hours before Harry would arrive at the airport… So it couldn't be him. But only Nodoka and Kasumi knew where he was. Nodoka obviously because it was her house. And Kasumi because he didn't want to worry the kind hearted girl. Neither of them would be using the doorbell, as he knew that Nodaka had taken Kasumi for a girls' day out, and wouldn't be home until late.

However if Nabiki had managed to find out, she would have sold that information to everyone… Only they wouldn't have bothered with the doorbell.

Ranma walked slowly towards the door. He peered through the peephole. On the doorstep were five boys about his age; give or take a year. A blond, a Chinese boy, a tall boy with bangs covering one eye, a dark haired boy and a boy with a long braid, who was nervously pulling at the end of it. He knew that most people would have assumed that the boy, who had long hair, was a girl, but with the number of cross-dressers that Nerima possessed, he had learnt to tell the difference, even if they were wearing sunglasses like this one was. He didn't know them. But something about them made him open the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ranma Saotome?" The blond haired boy queried.

"Look if Pops promised you anything, forget it. He does that a lot. What'd he sell me for this time? A bowl of rice?"

"No!" The exclamation had honest appal in it, which was nice. Ranma had gotten used to fake emotions a long time ago. "Look can we come in and explain?"

"Sure. Just no fighting please. I don't want to trash the place." Ranma stood back and let them in.

He watched them move. He instantly pegged three of them as fighters, two of those as martial artists. They moved with the same sort of natural grace that he saw in Nerima on a daily basis. The blond and the braided boy however, took him a fraction of a second longer to spot. Then he saw it. They simply _looked_ harmless, and while they weren't classic martial artists, they were fighters.

Ranma knew he would have to be wary. He liked a good spar as much as the next person. And he simply _loved_ his duels… But despite what others thought, he didn't choose to get in over his head with things… Things usually just happened.

"Alright, who are ya?" Ranma asked, once they were sat on the floor, "And who sent ya?"

"Are you always this suspicious?" Quatre was surprised.

"It's a learned trait." Ranma shrugged, "If ya want ta duel, like I said, not here. There's a deserted lot we can use instead, or the Tendo Dojo."

"We're not here to fight." Duo sighed, taking off his shades.

"Duo?" Ranma breathed, barely daring to hope as he spotted the violet eyes.

"How did you…?" Duo stared.

"I was three. I remember your eyes."

"I _choose_ Duo for myself."

"Maybe so. But that was what Mum and Dad called you… What happened to ya? You were meant to come here… To me."

"I wasn't abandoned?" Duo managed to gulp. It had been his private fear since he had found out that he had family.

"Hell no! I don't remember much, but mum and dad were hiding from someone. He wanted to kill all of us. So I was sent to Ma – Nodoka – for safety. You were to come next… Then baby Harry."

"I was right?" Duo murmured, "There were three of us?"

"Yeah. I know mum and dad are dead. They never abandoned you. They loved us."

"What happened to Harry?"

"Against mum and dad's wishes he was sent to Aunt Petunia."

"So he's safe." Duo sighed in relief.

"Yeah… Only he didn't know about us. He found out only a day ago… He was going to bring the means to find _you_. Seems you were too quick for us."

"That's our Duo." Quatre grinned, "Doing exactly what you don't expect… Even if it's impossible."

"Wait!" Duo stared, "_Bringing_? He's coming _here_?"

"Yeah. He's due at the airport in about two hours now." Ranma shrugged.

"What do you mean he is bringing the means to find Duo?" Heero frowned.

"Look… Mum and dad were… Different. Special." Ranma tried to explain, "We were meant to be. Mine got channelled wrong… I don't mind, what I can do with it is enough. I don't know if yours was channelled right, but if it was… You know what I'm talking about… Harry's… _Was_ channelled right. He can do things I can't… Because Pops mucked me up."

"Can't you just give a straight answer?" Wufei demanded.

"No," Ranma replied, "I'm sorry about that. But some things I'm not allowed to talk about. Nodoka isn't supposed to _know_ in the first place. And I only know what she told me… Look, I don't know much. No can tell me. Around here… Nodoka's the only person who knows I'm not her son. Even pops doesn't know…"

"How?" Duo stared, "And who is he?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I call Lily Potter mum, James Potter dad, Auntie Nodoka is ma in public, and her husband Genma is pops." Ranma explained quickly, "He doesn't know because he left on a four year training trip, about eight months before I was born. As far as he knows, I'm his son."

"Why would Nodoka do that?" Quatre stared.

"Because she swore on her honour that she would keep us safe," Ranma stated, "She said she would commit seppuku if she failed once we were placed in her care. She only ever got me. So she did _everything_ to keep me safe from _Him_."

"Him?" Duo pressed.

"The man trying to kill us. I've spent most of my life trying to get strong enough to protect myself and you and Harry from Him… And I don't even know who He is."

"Will Harry?" Duo asked.

"He might," Ranma conceded, "Look, I need to set down a few rules while you're in Nerima… I'm gonna do the same for Harry as well… It's for your safety."

"We can look after ourselves." Wufei sniffed dismissively.

"So you know how to stop a Chinese Amazon from trying to marry you?" Ranma retorted, "And you know what to do if you see a giant panda trying to beat up a tiny man?"

"You're joking." Heero stared.

"Common around here." Ranma shrugged, "Nerima is different. We have our own rules. Most people just stay well away. Problem is, if you're around me… Well I'm usually at the centre of the chaos."

"What are the rules?" Heero demanded.

"One, don't accept any duels." Ranma started to list, "Two, don't attack any animals, they usually fight back. Three, don't assume to know anyone's gender. Four, if I'm fighting, move back. Five, don't insult anyone's martial arts, even if they sound stupid. Six, do not under _any_ circumstances fight anyone Chinese. Seven, never get into a situation where you _might_ owe money to Nabiki Tendo. Eight, never make Kasumi Tendo frown. Nine, never get medical treatment from Doc Tofo when Kasumi is around. Ten, if a small girl starts trying to exercise authority, either run away or obey. Eleven, small, bald and wrinkly old men are to be left well alone, no matter what they are doing. Twelve, if a boy is yelling 'Ranma Saotome prepare to die!', ignore him; it's just Ryoga again. Thirteen, anyone with wings is usually after me, don't get involved, I can handle them, and I doubt they'd be trying to harm me after _last_ time."

"All of this is _normal_ to you?" Duo breathed.

"Yeah," Ranma shrugged, "Apart from those rules, I'll tell you about some people who _cannot_ learn that you are my brother."

"Why?" Quatre frowned.

"They'll try to kill you. I've made some enemies. Most of them insane… But they're still dangerous." Ranma replied.

"What school of Martial Arts do you follow?" Wufei asked, curious.

"The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma stated with pride.

"Never heard of it." Wufei countered.

"It's a small school," Ranma retorted, "You're Chinese. Amazon?"

"There are no Amazons." Wufei dismissed the remark.

"Chinese Amazons," Ranma stated, "They're around… Oh, Gods! Duo, I'll have to introduce you to the girls… Or Shampoo may try to kill you… You'd think with all the cross-dressers we get around here…"

"Chinese Amazons?"

"Shampoo?"

"Kill?"

"The girls?"

"I have a complicated life." Ranma rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

1234567890

Okay, I'll stop here, as the muses have decided to run away. Hope this sets things up nicely, Neph. I wasn't sure which of the fiancées we had decided to set Ranma with, so I've left that open.


End file.
